Veneer plasters are commonly employed to form wall surfaces, involving the application of a plaster coat, about 1/16-inch thick, over suitable plaster receptive boards, previously applied to a wall framework. These veneer plasters commonly have a compressive strength of about 1,200-1,400 psi, when tested according to ASTM-C472-90a, and have a penetration of over 0.05 inch after 200 cycles of brushing with a 3M Granule Embedding Testing Machine with a 5-pound loaded wire brush. They normally require about 65 grams of water per 100 grams of dry plaster formulation.
A veneer plaster, of unknown composition, has been sold having a compressive strength of about 3,000 psi. Accordingly, a formulation is desired for producing a veneer plaster having in excess of 3,000 psi compressive strength, substantially improved abrasion resistance and also a suitably and consistent white color.